


Litost

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Desire, Drama, Embedded Images, Enemies to Lovers, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Melancholy, Music, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract, Redemption, Romance, Sad, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark, melancholy Harry/Draco fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litost

* * *

 

A dark, melancholy Harry/Draco fanmix, pensive and full of angry longing.

According to [Urban Dictionary](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Litost+%5BLee%27+-+toast%5D):

> Litost is a nearly untranslatable Czech word, a state of feeling miserable and humiliated.
> 
> “Litost is a state of torment created by the sudden sight of one’s own misery.” - _The Book of Laughter and Forgetting_ by Milan Kundera.
> 
> Litost connects insult to revenge, with the desire to strike back at the perceived source of one’s shame.

Very Drarry, huh?

01\. **Tiger Lou** \- The War Between Us // 02. **Alt-J** \- Tessellate // 03. **Alex Clare** \- War Rages On // 04. **Sick Puppies** \- I Hate You // 05. **Mikky Ekko** \- We Must Be Killers // 06. **Maroon 5** \- Animals // 07. **Josef Salvat** \- Hustler // 08. **A Perfect Circle** \- Passive // 09. **X Ambassadors** \- Litost // 10. **Three Days Grace** \- Over And Over // 11. **Cosmicity** \- I Want You // 12. **Tiger Lou** \- Nixon // 13. **Robots Don’t Sleep** \- Trouble // 14. **Alex Clare** \- Just A Man // 15. **Smashing Pumpkins** \- Disarm // 16. **David Usher** \- Black Black Heart // 17. **The Raveonettes** \- Lust // 18. **Muse** \- Hate This  & I’ll Love You // 19. **Jaymes Young** \- What Is Love // 20. **City And Color** \- Thirst // 21. **Egypt Central** \- You Make Me Sick // 22. **Ballboy** \- Meet Me At The Shooting Range // 23. **White Lies** \- Love Lockdown // 24. **Nirvana** \- Come As You Are // 25. **The Tea Party** \- Release // 26. **Placebo** \- Without You I’m Nothing // 27. **Feeder** \- Who’s The Enemy // 28. **Biffy Clyro** \- Many Of Horror // 29. **Marilyn Manson** \- Tainted Love // 30. **The Dead Weather** \- So Far From Your Weapon // 31. **Social Code** \- Perfect Grave // 32. **The Notwist** \- Consequence // 33. **Thirty Seconds to Mars** \- The Kill (Rebirth) // 34. **Tom McRae** \- My Vampire Heart // 35. **John Legend** \- Rolling In The Deep

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/litost))**

 

* * *


End file.
